Cherry Blossoms in Winter
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Mild humor. Starfire's not sure where she belongs. The Titans are wonderful, but growing feelings for her leader are making her uncomfortable. A battle with Red X leaves her even more confused about her true place and where her affections lie. STARROB
1. In My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Red X. To be quite honest... I don't believe I own anything but the plot in this fic...lol. Oh well.**

A soft, barely audible whisper floated on the breeze as a cherry blossom drifted to the ground. High above the deserted park in which the cherry tree resided, a ghostly moon shimmered silver in the ebony sky. A silken haze shadowed the ripe moon, blotting out the fiery umber stars that slept near it. Others of their kind flashed brightly in the unending vastness of the heavens, displaying the light that those stars obscured by the moon could not.

And observing those heavenly bodies on a rooftop not far from said park, a slim girl in her teens sighed quietly. The delicate breeze that had felled the blushing cherry blossom riffled through the girl's long tresses, caressing each auburn strand with utmost care. She gave another pointed sigh. Emerald eyes gazed stoically out at the skies, searching for one brilliant blot that might have been her home. Or might not have been. It was hard to tell where it was anymore. No… that was incorrect. Her home was right where she was standing. Titan's Tower was her home.

Tamaran was but a fading memory. But how clear the fading memory was. The mournful creek of door hinges alerted her of another's presence. Head tilted ever so slightly, she turned to observe whoever it was that sought the solitude of the rooftop. She found herself mildly surprised to find her stare met by the single humanoid eye of Cyborg.

"Star," he acknowledged her with a brief nod and she presented him with a pretty little grin back. She did not expect him to be able to see through her mask and was pleased to find her suspicions correct.

"Friend Cyborg," she returned the gesture. He moved heavily over to her side, his metal feet shattering her peaceful silence with each thunking step. Her jade eyes followed his hulking frame as it came to rest, seated beside her. She lowered herself lightly down to a seated position as well. "How are you?" she asked simply, no great effort being put into conversing.

"Fine, I guess. Just came up to see who was up here… the door was unlocked," he responded. Starfire nodded and the two friends fell into a comfortable silence. "You need some time alone?" the android asked. He studied her face. Starfire paused. She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly.

"Yes… that would be most appreciated," she murmured. Starfire smiled appreciatively at her friend as he stood to leave.

"Sure thing. You should try and come in soon… get some sleep," he offered. She nodded absently as he disappeared back through the door whence he came. Starfire exhaled sharply. Still trapping her lower lip in her teeth, she pushed herself lightly off the side of the roof. She hovered blankly for a moment before descending down towards the deep indigo waters below. Starfire paused a few feet above the bay, listening intently to the soft lapping of waves against the rocky shore. Her gaze shifted from the celestial wonders overhead to her reflection in the rippling waters. Her face was illuminated by the pale moon, causing her tanned skin to take on a soft umber tinge.

She allowed a slow smile to creep across her features but it quickly vanished. Her eyes held no joyous light. Starfire blinked and soared unhurriedly back up to the comfort of her rooftop. Alighting primly on the surface she ambled towards the door leading her back into the tower's interior. She cast a final glance in the direction of Tamaran… or what she assumed to be Tamaran. Shaking her head she retreated to her room, locking the door behind her.

Starfire collapsed ungracefully onto her bed, rolling onto her back with a slight groan. Her eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling. What was this feeling? She felt so confused. Something was missing. What it was; that she could not say. She supposed she would always feel this way. As if she would never be complete. As if without him by her side, she would never belong completely with the titans. She needed more than just his friendly approval. Star sighed and closed her eyes. She supposed that was love.

Her breathing slowed as sleep finally began to win out and she drifted out of consciousness serenely. The night stole quickly past and within moments, it seemed, her alarm clock woke her boisterously. She tumbled from her bed with a start, groggily slapping off the clock. Star shook the fog of sleep from her head. Stumbling over to her dresser she snatched up a brush and ran it easily through her silky hair. She inhaled deeply and the golden scent of pancakes rushed her senses.

Star's face cracked into a real smile. Robin had made it into the kitchen early enough to quell the usual morning bicker, it seemed. Or perhaps it was Raven. Raven was fond of the food as well. She took in another deep breath. No, it was Robin this morning. For it was not the soothing scent of herbal tea accompanying the pancakes but the robust aroma of black coffee. She quirked a tiny brow. His fascination with the bitter drink eluded her. Moving to her bathroom she proceeded to quickly brush her teeth. Starfire darted easily into the hall, stealing her communicator off of her night stand as she exited. She jogged down the hall, clipping her communicator to her belt as she went.

The somber mood that had captivated her the previous night was lost in the friendly warmth of day. Starfire popped into the kitchen brightly. "Glorious morning, friend!" she peeped, directing a bubbly smile in the way of their resident Boy Wonder.

"Hey Kori," he grunted, glaring impeccably at the pancakes. Starfire giggled and shook her head. She watched with interest as he poured another blob of batter into the pan, fanatically steering the oozing concoction into an obsessively perfect circle. Even Starfire offered a roll of eyes this morning, his perfectionism almost disturbing. It was silent for a moment, save the soft hiss of the pan on its burner. "Kori, could you get the fruit out of the fridge?" he requested, still staring intently at his creations. Starfire nodded.

She pulled out the container of strawberries and the one of blueberries and set them lightly on the table, absently musing his insistence on referring to her by her Tamaranian name when they were alone. Then again, she really didn't have room to say anything… "Richard, the pancakes will not do the burning if you disregard them for a few moments," she quipped. He shook his head.

"Gotta keep an eye on 'em," he responded stubbornly, earning a snort from Raven, who had just entered the room. The dark girl exchanged a slightly amused glance with her Tamaranian friend. Robin chose to ignore her and proceeded to pour three more blobs of batter into the pan. Raven rolled her alluring violet eyes.

"Lovely, Robin… something new to dominate in the house hold; breakfast foods." She stated dryly. Again, Robin ignored the jest and continued to tend to the batter. Raven attempted to whack him lightly on the back of his head with her book but he expertly deflected the blow with his spatula. Starfire snickered as Raven smacked her own forehead and stalked over to the kitchen table.

Starfire joined her friend. "Glorious morning, friend!" Starfire smiled. Raven looked up slowly from her reading material.

_"Glorious…"_ she responded monotonously. Star smiled sheepishly and scampered off to get the silverware and set the table. Cyborg and Beast Boy came blundering into the kitchen, already squabbling over who would be making breakfast. They stopped short at the sight of Robin. Beast Boy's shoulders slumped and Cyborg let out a disgruntled sigh. Starfire gave the two down-trodden boys sympathetic smiles. Beast Boy's mischievous eyes flew from titan to titan and finally landed on Raven. The Goth raised an icy stare to meet him. The boy was undeterred and scampered over to sit deliberately beside her. Raven stared at him warily and returned back to her reading. Cyborg and Starfire watched on. After a few moments, Beast Boy produced a rubber band and covertly aimed it at Raven. Starfire's eyes grew wide. The changeling snickered. A soft snap and the band launched at the pale girl. It bounced harmlessly off of her cloak.

Raven turned slowly, glaring at him. The rubber band was lifted with her ebony powers and a sadistic little smirk crossed Raven's face. Beast Boy shrunk back. Oops. The rubber band hurtled in an unnecessarily large sphere of Raven's energy at the green teen and sent him flying across the room, plowing into Robin. Robin nearly lost his balance but saved himself at the last minute, masked eyes still glued to the pan. Beast Boy shrieked and bounced to his feet.

"Dude! Brutality by rubber band! That's just _low_ Raven…" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. Raven shrugged.

"You started it," she said blankly. Cyborg burst into laughter. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire did her best to remain composed and flittered over to Robin.

"Are they ready for consumption?" she inquired. Robin narrowed his eyes, staring critically at the golden brown circles. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah… they're ready," he carried the pan loftily over to the table and proceeded to distribute them to the team. "We have an hour to eat and then we have to go train," he announced. BB groaned and Cyborg muttered something about physiologically damaged, spiky haired micro-managers. Robin shot him a glare.

"Indeed! We must do the training to remain prepared to fight evil-doers!" Starfire agreed enthusiastically. "We must always do our very best as titans!" she added. Robin gave her a grateful grin. Starfire beamed. The titans were her friends… Earth was her home. Her ecstatic persona faltered slightly. She recovered herself quickly but she noticed Robin had caught the brief change. She groaned inwardly. Breakfast proceeded without too much trouble, save Beast Boy attempting to sneak a soy pancake into Cyborg's stack.

As each titan left to do… whatever… for the little while left before training, Star habitually cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. She stiffened under the hand that came to rest on her shoulder. "Kori… can I see you for a minute?" Robin asked quietly. Starfire cringed. She really didn't feel like talking about it. She already knew what was coming. Robin would ask what was wrong, she'd end up making something up… like she felt she didn't belong, which was partially true, and he would assure her she belonged with the team. It had been helpful the first few times she'd heard his little lecture and she still appreciated his concern, but lately… things just seemed different. Something was missing. He was missing. She didn't want him to just be a friend. And as long as he _was_ just a friend, she guessed she'd never feel like she fully belonged.

"I need to do the dishes," Starfire gave a weak excuse. She was being a silly girl.

"Beast Boy! Come do the dishes!" Robin pulled rank, summoning the scowling boy over. Beast Boy began to wash the dishes, sulking and giving the game station longing looks. Robin pulled Starfire out of the room and a little ways down the halls. "Koriand'r, what's wrong? What was up with earlier?" he asked. Starfire sighed and offered a half-hearted smile.

"N-nothing! Whatever would you think to be wrong?" she replied. Robin opened his mouth to speak but the blaring alarm cut him off. He stopped and gave a frustrated growl.

"Titans! Trouble!" he hollered, leaving to gather the team with a final glance. Starfire just stared after him, relief dancing across her features. Maybe he'd forget… Unlikely. She sighed and flew out to meet the others. As she entered the rec. room, she sent a brief glance at Robin, who met her gaze evenly. He didn't know what it was that had been bothering Starfire recently, but he would make it a point to find out. "It's Red X," Robin said, eyes narrowed.

* * *

**TBC**

Author's Note: Hi! This is Princess Starfire of Tamaran! Thank you for reading the first instalment of my story...I hope you will be staying with me for the remainder of this fic. I'm usually fairly good about updating, so we'll see. Please don't freak if I change the summary, the story itself will not change, but I'm still tweaking the genres and stuff. I would appreciate your reviews very, very much! For all of you who have read my other fics, it's nice to have you with me for another journey. lol. I've also updated my profile so you can take a peek at some up-coming fics or ones I'm considering. If any of those grab your attention feel free to put a note at the end of your review specifying which of the fics I should start next. I _usually_ have two going at once or a bunch of one-shots and a chapter story going on. So... yeah. Enough rambling. I hopethis was to your liking!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran.


	2. Enticed

Starfire's fists clutched instinctively. Red X. She remembered him vividly. Raven moved to the imposing control panel, and looked up his location. "Do you think he's after Zinothium again?" she asked blankly. Robin frowned.

"I would guess… but he doesn't have the belt. Either way, we're bringing him down," he growled. "Titans, let's go," he ordered. Beast Boy moved lithely to the door, springing into the garage via rabbit form. Raven rolled her eyes as she levitated primly out to the T-car. Cyborg hastily unlocked the prized automobile and said three titans hurried into it. Robin vaulted easily onto his bike, jamming his helmet down on his unruly ebony hair. Both vehicles roared to life, Starfire flying swiftly from the garage and waiting for the others to pull out.

Robin took the lead, heading towards the docks where Red X had been sighted. Presumably headed to the same warehouse as before. Starfire easily kept pace with him, flying just behind him and above the T-car. The team raced towards the impending battle, gracefully defying the speed limits. The R-cycle jerked to a stop, spraying loose asphalt out across the road. Cyborg expertly parked the car behind him and jumped out, followed instantly by Raven and BB. Star dropped to the ground to stand beside them.

Robin gazed critically at the warehouses ahead of them. "Titans, split up. Look for forced entry and call us over," he barked. Raven nodded and disappeared into a pool of black. Cyborg and Beast Boy darted off to scrutinize the first building. Starfire launched into the air to conduct her own search but was called back down. "Starfire, stay with me," Robin said sternly. Star stopped and dropped down so she hovered a few feet off of the ground. He started off, stalking towards the second to last warehouse. She assumed he had seen something.

They moved slowly along the side of the warehouse, Robin inspecting the doors running along the sides and Starfire checking the windows higher up. "Robin, I believe I have detected something," she informed. Robin looked up. There wasn't much of a window sill to perch on, but he figured it to be sufficient. A grappling hook shot up to the sill with pop. Robin swung himself up onto the tiny ledge and crouched precariously on the edge. The window was closed, but from the scrape marks on either side, it appeared to have been forced open earlier. He nodded.

"Call the others," he said, peering through the glass. His trained eyes sought out a flicker or movement inside. "Let's go," he said. Starfire quickly alerted the other titans while Robin reopened the window. She slipped past him and hovered just inside. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she brought Robin to the ground. Red X whipped to face them. Raven appeared through a black portal to stand beside them and Beast Boy and Cyborg burst in through the front door, obliterating it nicely. Robin cringed. X tilted his head to the side, his eyes showing his mirth at the entrance.

"Hey kid, come to play again?" he chuckled. Robin clenched his fists, eyes drawn into slits.

"Titans, Go!" he snapped. Cyborg rushed into action, the mechanical clicks of his sonic cannon the prelude to fire. The wide, blue beam shot out with a rush. X jumped lithely out of the way, diving to the ground as another beam was aimed at him. Raven took the opportunity and summoned four crates off the ground and hurtled them at the thief. Red X dodged the first three and regained his footing, narrowly dodging the final crate. Robin rushed at him, bo-staff whirling. He landed a hard blow to the thief's shoulder.

X retaliated and drew out his own staff from a black utility belt, similar to the one the Titans had recovered. The two began to spar, both missing their agile opponents more than landing blows. Robin reeled back as Red X kicked him hard in the gut. Starfire flew into action. Eyes blazing, she hurled a torrent of starbolts at him and succeeded in knocking him to the ground. She flew down towards X, two more bolts ready. X leapt off the ground and rammed her with his bo-staff. She fell back, and Beast Boy charged in bull form. Red X dodged him.

"You guys a little rusty?" he snickered. X grabbed the previously dropped stick of Zinothium from the ground with a black, gloved hand. Robin gave an enraged snarl and charged at him, throwing a bird-a-rang. The rang knocked the Zinothium to the ground with a clatter. X cursed. "Kid, this is dangerous stuff. Don't play with me here," he growled, diving for the Zinothium again. Starfire swooped down and snatched it, darting out of reach.

"You will not be doing the playing either!" she stated imperiously. Red X narrowed his eyes, ready to spring as he watched Starfire give the Zinothium to Robin.

"Cutie, you made a mistake this time. We would've been perfect for each other…" Red X clucked. He lunged forward and grabbed Star, swiftly jumping out of reach of Robin with her. The Boy Wonder stiffened and stood with clenched fists.

"Let. Her. Go." He hissed. Red X drew a dagger and held it to her throat. Robin's eyes widened. _No_. The other titans stood rigid, all eyes darting between X and their leader. Starfire slipped a frightened whimper, her jade eyes wide. Robin flinched as Red X brought his face close to Star's ear.

"Well this is convenient… If you have a change of heart, don't hesitate to look me up," he whispered, repulsive amusement lacing his voice. "Titans, I suggest you allow me take my leave now… that way your little Princess will be fine. We'll have to have another get together soon," Red X took a step back and managed an awkward little bow before releasing Star and throwing a few smoke pellets. When the velvety grey lifted, the thief was gone and Starfire was huddled on her knees, rubbing her neck.

"Star!" Robin rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked, studying her critically. She nodded.

"Just a tad bit shaken, yes?" she offered a meek smile as he helped her to her feet. Robin took her arm, and led her out of the warehouse in silence, beckoning the others to follow suit. "I am fine… truly… I am capable of proceeding on my own…" she protested. Robin ignored her and continued to escort her possessively to the T-car. Starfire sent a pleading glance at Raven who simply rolled her eyes.

"Robin, I am _fine_," she assured him. He sighed and released her, his masked eyes darting warily around for any signs of a rogue, aggressive dagger. The young man seemed satisfied, and opened the door for her. "I was just going to fly…" she trailed off and got into the car obediently, the look on his face informing her she would _not_ be flying.

He stalked off to the R-cycle. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg joined her quickly. "Uh-oh, Star, you put him into one of his little moods again…" Beast Boy patted her back. Starfire looked up at her friend, eyes betraying her confusion.

"But I have done nothing…" she tilted her head quizzically and BB snickered.

"You don't have to do anything to get his feathers ruffled. Rob ruffles 'em fine on his own. It's the paranoia," the changeling nodded his head sagely. Raven snorted. Cyborg pulled onto the road and they followed after the Boy Wonder, who was already turning onto the next street.

"Robin is just possessive," she stated dryly, still a hint of amusement laced her voice.

"Of what?" Starfire inquired. Cyborg laughed.

"Everything," the three responded. Starfire giggled. BB, Raven, and Cy had lived with Robin for almost a year before she'd joined the team. "Either way, you're ok… right?" Raven asked, her stoic expression returning. Star nodded affirmative. "Good." She said vacantly. Starfire peered out of the window as they made their way home, her mind whirring. Robin would probably head to his room to brood for the next few hours, blaming himself for the whole thing… Red X, the dagger. No one had been hurt but Robin… well… that was just how Robin was. He had so much anger and hurt inside…

Starfire gave a frustrated sigh. "What?" Cyborg asked. The Tamaranian cracked a half-hearted grin.

"I shall need to find yet another creative means of coaxing lunch into Robin's sleeping chambers. I am doubtful he will be joining us," she shook her head, the mid-afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows danced on her ruby locks.

"Creative?" Beast Boy inquired. Star nodded, a twinkle in her eye. The last time she had attempted to get Robin to eat a meal during one of his moods had resulted in the boy getting trapped under his mattress and Starfire spoon feeding him. To say the least, he had requested that she never do that again. But it had gotten him to laugh and come out of his cave.

She chuckled absently to herself, gaze on the sky and the wispy, feather clouds. Her thoughts drifted from Robin and back to what Red X had whispered into her ear. It had, much to her distress, almost seemed like an enticing offer. The man was a criminal, yes, but the interest he had expressed in her during their first battle had been vaguely flattering. She didn't usually get such kinds of attention around the tower. There were times when Robin would decide to be bizarrely playful and he would be sickeningly flirtatious with her… and about any other remotely "feminine" object in the tower, but that was rare.

She recalled the boy sweet-talking his bike just to get on Raven's nerves as she waited for BB and Cyborg to come out. Starfire was fairly sure Raven had opted to sit at her own table for that dinner. Star remembered Raven warning her never to give Robin brownies. Evidently this was the cause of most of his "flirting spells." Starfire wondered if Red X liked brownies. Her eyes snapped wide. The girl scolded herself harshly for even _thinking_ about the thief. They would lock him up soon enough.

The T-Car pulled smoothly up to the tower.

* * *

**TBC**

Author's Note: Thank you for all those who reviewed, it is great to see you are enjoying it. Here's chappie two for ya! xox.Annie Potter.xox, I'll be sure to keep writting my one-shots! I supose I could make Life's Canvas my next project. I hope the ending of this chapter wasn't too out there but I felt like putting it in there. Robin gets hyper off of brownies... tis a fact of life. lol. well, I'm off to chappie three! Ugh... I feel like I'm being really cliche by writting this but... oh well.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	3. Give Me Your Hand

Starfire sighed softly as she entered the tower, her boots lightly scuffing at the cold floors. The R-cycle was already put away, Robin's helmet set neatly on a shelf. It mattered not what his mood was, he always took care to put things in their rightful place. Robin was very set in his ways. Star allowed her gaze droop to the floor as she absently trudged to her room. She hoped Robin's brooding would not last long. It seemed as if her wish were granted, for as she passed his impersonal, steel door, it slid swiftly open, and Robin stuck his head out into the hall.

"Kori, can we talk?" he asked quietly, drawing her into his room without a touch. She nodded quietly and stepped through the doorway, her eyes scanning the bare room. Again it seemed rather like an oxymoron to her, his room brightly lit and decorated in the fashion of minimalist Japanese homes. A punching bag hung from the ceiling. It seemed so like Robin and yet so unlike him at the same time. Starfire turned her eyes back on the Boy Wonder.

"You wished to talk?" she murmured. Robin nodded and raked a hand through his jet black hair.

"You need to be more careful. This time it wasn't your fault and nobody got hurt… but Kori… you just gotta be more careful," he sighed and grimaced.

"Richard. What is it? There is something else you wish to say. What is it?" she pressed lightly, voice imploring. Robin flopped onto his bed and looked up at her, his face emotionless.

"What did X say to you?" he asked quietly. Robin's eyes were narrowed critically. Starfire coughed.

"N-nothing!" she smiled hopefully. Why had she lied? Why had she hid Red X's words from Robin? Was this to say she was actually considering taking up his offer? Robin scowled. He didn't buy it.

"Kori, what did he say?" he said slowly. Starfire tilted her head nervously to the side.

"Richard… you do not believe me?" she asked. Robin sighed again. He stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt… he helped us once, but he obviously has a thing for crime. He's not on our side. Koriand'r, if he said _anything _that could help us put him behind bars I need to know," he urged. Starfire gave him a fake smile and nodded, her heart sinking. Of course. He didn't want her to get hurt… what a joke. He just wanted to put Red X in jail. He didn't like what Red X represented. He didn't like his mistakes running free.

"I understand," she murmured, a brief chink in her façade allowing a flash of hurt to dart across her face. Robin took note but said nothing. Starfire was grateful. The masked titan looked down at the floor. Why was she hiding things from him? Did she think he wouldn't understand? Robin frowned.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure… is all…" he trailed off. Starfire nodded again and left his room. The door slid shut, plunging Robin back into his ponderings. Red X had been a mistake. He'd hoped it was behind him. Without the belt, Robin was unsure of what X had wanted the Zinothium for. Probably just went to steal it for kicks. Either way, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if the criminal came between him and the team… his friends… Starfire.

A soft knock brought him back to his door. "Yeah, Kori, what's up?" he muttered.

"I forgot to confirm you will be leaving your room for lunch," she said quietly. Robin cracked a small smile. Starfire grinned back. It was answer enough. Star turned to leave, but stopped again. She turned back and brought a hand to the corner of his mask. She peeled it carefully from his face, exposing Richard Grayson. "When you are alone you do not need that. You cannot forget you are Richard. You cannot forget that Richard is Robin," she bit her lower lip and handed him the mask, her emerald eyes locked with his own cerulean pools.

Robin nodded slowly. "Yeah… but you can gimme a little warning when you're gonna take it off. The others haven't seen me. I intend to leave it that way," he snorted. Star shook her head.

"Why do you insist on remaining a mystery to them? Why do you always have to be Robin with them?" she asked,perplexed.

"It's easier. _You_ just insist on being difficult," he chuckled, poking her in the shoulder. She nodded.

"You are welcomed. You _need_ me to be difficult for you. Either way… I suppose you are no less a mystery with or without that mask," she mused. Starfire giggled, the light coming back to her eyes. As she headed off down the hall her voice drifted back over her shoulder. "Richard Grayson I expect to see you at lunch," she called. Robin just shook his head, a lop-sided grin plastered to his face. He slipped back into his room and moved before a mirror. Icy blue eyes stared back at him.

"So I'm still Richard to _somebody_…" he smiled bleakly.

Starfire headed up to the rooftop. Although her parting words with Robin had allayed much thought of the elusive Red X, she felt the need to allow the lingering contemplations to drift away on the breeze. Star sat lightly on the edge of the roof, the blue sky capturing her attention. It was a beautiful blue… like Robin… Richard's eyes. She smiled at the thought but her musings were soon drawn to the tendrils of cloud marring her beautiful blue.

They were dove-colored strands scattered across the sky in patterns most would have thought appeasing, and yet to Starfire they were like secrets tucking away the gorgeous azure beneath. Starfire felt the incomplete feeling come running back, stamping all over her spirits. The alien clucked at her own silliness. At the very least, Red X was fading nicely from her mind.

She wondered how long she would have until lunch… concluding it had to be sufficient time to venture to the park, she hopped off of the roof ledge and soared off towards her destination.

Starfire strolled through the park, inhaling the scent of crisp fall leaves and the still fading ambrosia of cherry blossoms. It was a wonder to her that the delicate trees had managed to carry their blossoms this far into fall. She gazed off towards one of the flora in question, and saw the blossoms had created a carpet of blush on the ground, speckles of brown from the wilted buds obscuring the perfection of the blanket. Her eyes drifted back to the ground in front of her, a flurry of leaves bustling across her path in a sudden puff of wind. Her gaze followed the multi-colored leaves with interest as they littered themselves over the pretty, pink, blossom carpet and over the black boots of a lone figure standing beneath the tree's slim, whitish branches.

She gave an imperceptible gasp as her jade gaze darted up to meet those of the onlooker. The young man gave a slight wave, head tilted curiously. He seemed to be waiting for her. Red X… Starfire moved gingerly towards him,hesitant in her movements. The thief chuckled as she came to stand tentatively before him.

"Why so cautious? You came here to see me, didn't you?" he asked haughtily. Starfire found herself reminded of one of Robin's flirtatious moods. The thought was scolded raucously from her mind.

"No…" she said uncertainly, an unwanted flush rising to her cheeks. X held out his hand.

"Oh. You sure?" he asked. Starfire bit her lip and stared at him through wide, unsure eyes.

"No…" she said again, placing her hand timidly in his. Behind his mask, Red X smiled.

* * *

**TBC**

Author's Note: Oookk. Well that's my second post this evening and my third in two days! I hope the rest of this comes out as easily as it is right now! lol. I hope you liked the chappie, personally I liked it because of the Rob/Star fluff but it lacked any humor... oh well. I hope to recieve your reviews!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	4. Let's Start the Game

Red X closed his hand lightly over hers and drew her towards him. "No?" he asked. She shook her head. She felt almost hypnotized by his gaze. X nodded. "So, you _did _come to see me," he chuckled. Starfire lowered her eyes.

"I do not know. I do not _think_ I did…" she mumbled. Red X laughed and squeezed her hand. He did not seem at all like a criminal right now… he almost seemed friendly. Red X sighed.

"Thinking is overrated. But then again, about everything in your life is. Your friends, fighting for 'justice', the kid and all his little toys…" The thief snorted. Starfire jerked away from him suddenly.

"Robin is not overrated. Neither is fighting for what is right... and my friends are not overrated either!" she trilled, her head held high and aloof. Red X rolled his eyes at the regal figure before him. No wonder the stupid kid in tights fell for her. ((A/N: er… X? You're wearing tights too, bud…))

"Really? How are you so sure? Have you ever seen anything else? Experienced anything else to compare them too?" he prodded. Starfire faltered.

"N-no…" she stammered. Red X nodded.

"Exactly."

"Excuse me?" she peeped. Red X snickered. "If all you are going to do is do the laughing at me than I believe I do not wish to stay here any longer!" she said incredulously.

"Sorry, sorry… here, how about we talk a little. You get to know me, I get to know you… _then_ you can tell me your life's not overrated," he reasoned. Starfire nodded uncertainly. She should call her friends. She should put him in jail. He was evil. But for some reason… she didn't want to.

Robin left his room, mask replaced. Ambling into the kitchen, he flopped easily onto a chair. The other titans looked up, having already started eating lunch. Raven quirked a brow. "You're… eating with us?" she asked curiously.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy murmured in awe. Robin looked at them strangely.

"What?" he asked with a scowl.

"It's just… we thought you were having one of your little moods again, and figured we wouldn't be seeing you until like… next week or something," Cyborg managed between mouthfuls of his roast beef sandwich. Beast Boy stared at the robotic teen in disgust. Shaking his head, the changeling produced a tiny grey piece of paper cut in the shape of a tombstone, with the letters R.I.P. scrawled sloppily across it. He placed it mournfully on the uneaten half of Cyborg's sandwich.

Robin coughed while Raven and Cyborg just glared at him. Beast Boy shrugged. "Hey, isn't Star coming out to eat lunch too?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded, his brows knotting.

"I thought she was with you guys," he said. Raven shook her head.

"We thought she was with you,"

"She was, but then she left." He muttered.

"Maybe she's on the roof. Or maybe she thought she'd take a nap and is still asleep," Raven shrugged. Robin gave a finicky nod.

"Or maybe she got abducted by aliens! Or maybe she's secretly in love with Red X and has gone to meet with him while we're not watching!" Beast Boy said dramatically, eyes shining with mischievous enthusiasm. Raven rolled her eyes. Idiot.

"Beast Boy… she _is_ an alien. As for your other 'theory,' Red X is a criminal. Starfire doesn't go for bad boys," Robin said confidently. Beast Boy and his crazy ideas… Raven arched a brow.

"Bad Boys and Starfire? Hmm… that almost sounds blasphemous…" Raven murmured philosophically. Robin beat his head on the table. Why did he even _try_ to reason with them? "Don't worry… I'm sure she'll be out in a minute." Raven said dryly, earning a glare from Robin. Lunch was uncomfortably quiet. Without Starfire's usual, rapturous jabber it was almost depressing. Robin wondered how they had stood each other for a whole year without her cheerful face to brighten the tower.

In short, Starfire didn't ever show up for lunch. She didn't even show up for dinner. Robin fidgeted uncomfortably; Starfire was never one to lock herself in her room. The Boy Wonder crossed irritably to her door and knocked its cool surface smartly. No answer. He sighed and punched in her lock override code. A soft click sounded and the door slid open to expose an uninhabited room. He quirked a brow and left, the door swishing shut automatically behind him. Robin jogged up the stairs to the roof. He swung the door open with a bang.

A frown swept over his features. Where was she?

Starfire smiled softly. Red X could not be as bad as Robin made him out to be. The masked criminal stretched out on his back, Starfire lying on the ground near by. "So. _Now_ do you think your life's a little overrated?" he prodded. Starfire grimaced.

"I suppose… a little…" she muttered. Red X gave a contented sound. Starfire sat up and looked off at the rest of the deserted park. Red X had just spent the last four hours countering everything she said was good about the titans with something bigger and better in his wild life as a thief.

"See? You're restricted. _They_ restrict you. Come on, Cutie, you know you're not being all you can be trapped up with those jokes. _My_ life is unrestricted. I do what I want, when I want, and how I want," he stated firmly. Starfire sighed. It was true in a way… wait… four hours… talking with a criminal… alone… Starfire yelped and jumped to her feet. The sun was already sinking slowly below the horizon, dying the sky hues of amber and scarlet.

"I have to go! Now!" she cried. Red X blew out a breath and stood, walking to stand silently beside her. "Are you… can I…" she mumbled incoherently. Red X patted her shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll look you up sometime. Keep an eye out for me." He chuckled and slipped swiftly away from her, retreating into the shadows cast by the trees. Starfire stared after him. She bit her lower lip and took to the air, heading back towards the tower. A voice brought her back down to the ground.

"I expected to see you at lunch too, Kori," Robin's voice was quiet and, although he'd never admit it, there was an underlying tone of hurt. Starfire turned slowly, facing him with a wince. Robin was standing a few feet away, the dimming light casting ghostly patterns across his face.

"I-I was… I mean… I am sorry…" damn her inability to speak. She hugged her arms to her chest and stared up at him through slightly down cast eyes. Robin looked up at the sky, averting his gaze. After a moment, he looked back at her, and with a sigh he tugged off his mask.

"Kori… you- you missed dinner too. We even canceled training," Robin he muttered. He inwardly cursed his affection impediment. Starfire suppressed a bitter snort, her mind fleeting back to Red X. He'd said her life was overrated. Maybe he was right.

"I am sorry," she mumbled again. Robin raked a hand through his night-colored locks and came towards her. Starfire stood silently.

"Well… maybe you can make up for it or something. Come with me and we'll get ice cream... anything. The very least you can give me is dessert, right?" he shrugged and gave her an easy grin. A soft smile made its way across her face.

"Ok," she nodded. Robin took her hand, replaced his mask, and they walked out of the park together. Wonderful… between Robin's gentlemanly kindness and Red X's brash forwardness, Starfire didn't know _who_ to be flattered by. Not that Robin couldn't be forward… with the aid of those dammed brownies.

* * *

Author's Note: Mwahaha! The brownies strike again! Sorry... well, here's another chappie. I'll try to get another one up later this evening. RedXStarfireRobin love triangle, woot woot! Lol. Hope you liked it. I feel weird making Robin all stiff and to himself in this story. I usually like the more spontanious and flirty side he had as Dick Grayson. Maybe I can have some fun with it later but for now I think I should make a deffinate difference in Red X and Robin's personalities. What do you think? Reviews appreciated.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	5. Play the Queen of Hearts

Robin led her gently out to the R-cycle, glancing back every now and then. His steps were soft, and only a very quiet tap could be heard as the steel-toed boots collided with the cobble-stone path winding from the park. Starfire hovered after him, smiling weakly. Her feelings were so jumbled she just didn't know what to do. Sucking in a deep breath, she resolved to put Red X in the back of her mind and focus on her leader, for now.

He grinned cockily, and helped her onto the back of the bike. She giggled softly. Robin straddled the motorcycle in front of her. He handed her his helmet. "I wasn't really planning on this so I don't have your helmet… sorry," he apologized. Starfire tilted her head.

"What shall you wear?" she inquired. Robin shook his head.

"It's not far. Put it on," he chuckled. Starfire nodded hesitantly, and cautiously placed the helmet on. It fit snugly on her head, and her hair tumbled like a wild, ruby mane from the bottom. She smiled. Robin turned to check that she was ready and with a flick of his wrist, the bike roared off. Starfire secured her arms gingerly about his waist, pressing her head into his back. Robin didn't really mind…

He tore down the street, risking a few speed limits just for the heck of it. The wind darted through her hair and teased the exposed part of her neck. Starfire sucked in a deep breath of the rushing air. Her senses throbbed gloriously, and to her, the ride ended much too quickly. She almost reluctantly released her hold on Robin, and with a contented sigh she pulled off the helmet, her hair ruffling and tumbling in an amusing display of auburn. Robin smirked softly, and offered her a hand as she primly slipped off the R-cycle.

They entered the brilliantly lit ice creamery, and Starfire blinked a few times in attempt to get used to the harsh, florescent light. Soft, elevator type music tinkled vaguely in the background and Robin arched a brow. The alien princess moved eagerly to the long counter, pressing her hands to the glass and peering at the array of offered flavors. Robin sidled up beside her and sent an unneeded glance at the ice cream, already knowing quite well what he was getting. "Star, you ready to order?" he asked, amusement lacing his voice.

Starfire gave a muffled reply, having pressed her face to the glass as well. Her jade eyes shimmered with delight as she pondered which treat to get. Pulling her face back she sent a quizzical glance at the young man beside her. "Robin, I cannot decide. Should I get the 'Very Berry Strawberry' or the 'Mint Chip' ice cream?" she asked mournfully. Robin chuckled.

"You can have both. Two scoops are better than one, anyhow," he said knowingly. Star beamed. "Ok, two scoops of chocolate on one of the cones and a scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of strawberry on the other," he handed the cashier a few bills. The cashier took them blankly, his glazed expression emphasizing his boredom with the job. A few minutes later, he produced the order and handed them to the Boy Wonder. Robin gave him a paranoid look and took the cones. He opted to usher Starfire outside, where they sat at a little metal table in front of the shop.

Starfire took a tentative nibble at the edge of her cone and squeaked, catching a little bit of the ice cream in the process. Robin watched her carefully as her eyes slid closed and a slow smile spread across her face. Her eyes flashed open, and the blazing shimmer dancing in the infinitely deep pool easily conveyed her pleasure.

"Never gets old, does it?" he took a lick of his own ice cream, eyes still resting on her as she nodded, and continued to consume her ice cream. Starfire brought her head up in surprise as a small bit of ice cream got on her nose. Robin attempted to hold back a laugh but none the less, it erupted from his throat pleasantly. Starfire pouted.

"_Dick_, that is not nice," she huffed. Robin's face became serious.

"Plleeaase don't call me that… Bruce had a sick sense of humor," he shook his head. Starfire giggled.

"Fine, but I must ask if you have a napkin I may use…" she said apologetically, jabbing a finger at her nose as if to emphasize her point. Robin nodded, and produced the requested amenity, proceeding to wipe the ice cream off of her nose himself. Starfire blushed. "You make me feel like a child," she scowled playfully. Robin just shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Good," he finished his cone and threw away the used napkin. Starfire finished up as well, swallowing contentedly. "Ready to go back home?" he asked. She nodded and followed him to the R-cycle again.

High above them, on the roof top of the ice cream parlor, Red X watched the two in silence, a twinge of… something causing him to turn away in disgust. Jealousy, perhaps? He waited until the sound of the bike dulled in the distance before turning back, eyes sweeping from the ground up to the now dark and velvety sky. With a rustle of his cape, the thief disappeared into the night.

Robin and Starfire rumbled up to the tower and pulled into the immense garage; Cyborg's sanctuary. As if to confirm that, the hulking teen's head popped out from under the T-car. "Hey, Rob! So you finally found her? Took a while… Where'd ya go, Star?" he asked, his booming voice echoing merrily in the concrete room.

"Well, we actually took a pit stop at an ice cream place… she was in the park," Robin supplied. Starfire nodded her support of the answer while removing Robin's helmet from her head.

"Oh, ok then. I think Raven needs y'all to save her from BB. He's trying to make her _laugh_," Cyborg said gravely. Starfire covered her mouth, suppressing a giggle. Cy winked and disappeared back beneath the T-car.

"Alright," Robin grinned devilishly at Starfire, who became immediately wary. In one swift movement, he had scooped her up bridal style and they were barging into the rec. room. "Alright, Raven, my lovely assistant and I are here to save you!" he puffed in mock bravado. Raven's eye twitched, her gaze shifting between Beast Boy, who was currently doing the tango in mongoose form, and Robin. Starfire giggled sheepishly.

"What did you feed him, Starfire?" Raven asked quietly. Star sweat-dropped.

"I suppose all chocolate must have such effects on him…" she giggled. Robin glanced down at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean," he smirked. Starfire just gave another nervous giggle. Beast Boy reassumed his human form.

"Dude… you're being creepy…" he said, edging away slowly. Robin's masked eyes followed the changeling out of the room. Once gone, Robin smartly set Starfire back on the ground, eliciting a relieved sigh from the frazzled girl. He chuckled, and Raven quirked a brow.

"Hey, we got him to stop annoying you," he said defensively. Raven returned to her book.

"Thanks," she deadpanned. Robin rolled his hidden blue eyes. Starfire smiled softly.

"I believe I shall go up to the roof a little while. I will be back down in a short bit," she announced. Robin nodded hesitantly and stared after her as she left the room.

"Hey, Star, promise you'll be back in soon. It's late…" he trailed off. Starfire looked back and gave him a reassuring smile.

As she stepped lightly out onto the roof she choked back a startled gasp. "Red X… what are you doing _here_!" she squeaked. X turned to face her and gave a dramatic bow, a smirk playing on his features beneath the mask.

* * *

**TBC**

Author's Note: I couldn't resist it... I HAD to have rob/star fluff in this chappie. For those of you who were confused, Robin didn't see Red X... all he saw was Starfire starting to fly away from the park. I think Robin was a bit flirty in this chapter... hmm... I had fun. Hippie-Mikki, the brownies might have been spiked... who knows. Especially if Starfire got anywhere near the batter. We can only guess what she would add to those things. Personally, I think he just has an odd reaction to chocolate in general. As you can see at the end of this chappie. Thank you to all who are reviewing and I promise I'll try to make coming chapters clearer when scenes switch from the titans to Red X and Star's escapade. ((glares at Red X and pummels to ground. You're murdering my rob/star happiness! grr...)) I kind of like writting this love triangle though...

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	6. Lies My Emotions Tell

"I had to see m'lady," he chuckled. Starfire's eyes displayed a brief moment of confusion, her features tugged between a look of flattery and one of distress. Red X pulled back and stared at her, suspicion in his eyes. "The kid didn't play with your emotions, did he? If he did, I'll kick his…" Starfire cut him off.

"Robin did nothing of the sort…" she murmured. Her voice almost accusatory.

""What, are you trying to say… _I_ am?" he snapped. That Boy Scout was diluting the girl's mind, he decided.

"Perhaps you are!" she sobbed almost desperately. She couldn't fully admit she was upset with his visit. It was rather appeasing to see him risk being so close to his worst enemies for the sake of seeing her… but Robin… her short time with him had rekindled the blazing longing her heart held for him. She couldn't just throw that away. Red X seemed to sense her dilemma and reached and arm out, grasping her shoulder firmly.

He pulled her into his arms and she shuddered against the coolness of his uniform. Starfire wanted more than anything to be able to pull herself from his embrace, and yet she thrived in the boldness of his affections. "I told you it was a crime… for us not to be together… didn't I?" he muttered. Starfire looked up at him, her jade eyes wide and confused.

"But I love…"

"Don't say it," X spat harshly. Star cringed but nodded, an odd fatigue burning her mind. Dejectedly, she leaned against him.

"I cannot say I do not have certain… feelings for you as well… but they are just so sudden… so unstable… so _wrong_," she whispered. Red X sighed. They were from different worlds. His, clothed in darkness. Hers, brilliantly and sorely lit with accusing light. Such a place was not for a thief like him. But still, the fiery haired beauty captivated him. Her exotic allure intrigued him. "I should go back inside. Robin will worry," she said quietly.

"Can I see you again?" Red X asked roughly.

"I—soon," she settled for the answer and slipped away, leaving the criminal standing frustrated on the roof. Starfire scampered down the stairs, into the tower. She hoped Red X had made hasty leave… she did not really want him caught. Yet. The girl trudged towards her room, desolation in her step. Life was too complicated. Her gaze wandered from room to room, glance resting on the name engraved boldly upon each door face. Eventually, the activity brought her before, not her own room, but Robin's.

She bit her lip in uncertainty. Perhaps it would be well if she just had a bit of time alone. That had been the original concept in retreating to the rooftop… but X had kind of obliterated any hopes of solitude up there tonight. She leaned against the cold wall for a moment, bidding her time. Her ears strained to pick up any indication the Boy Wonder was inside. Though it was customarily difficult to detect his cat-like movements, there was a complete void of them at the present.

Starfire concluded he was not inside. Sleeping was a thought, but Robin wasn't the soundest sleeper. In fact, it seemed his worst battles were fought under the cover of night in the prison of his mind. She sighed, allowing the breath to shudder ruefully from her body.

She took to the air, barely off the ground, and floated towards the training room. She couldn't really think of anywhere else he's be. Except, perhaps, his office. But there was no need for the dark and cavernous room right now. As she approached her desired destination, her search was rewarded, the thud of his fists contacting with an undoubtedly brutalized punching bag were proof enough he was inside. She hovered blankly for a moment, staring at the small frosted windows inset on each of the sliding doors.

She could vaguely see his outline as it moved lithely between whatever targets had been chosen for practice that day and the punching bag; Robin's current nemesis. Starfire raised a loose fist and presented to the waiting door a tentative knock. It wasn't really required, and yet she always felt the formality better used when he was training alone. The vigorous sounds of contact ended abruptly, and she saw his obscured form approaching through the vague panels of glass they used in excuse of windows.

The double doors slid away and Robin stood, eyeing her curiously, dripping with sweat. His breath was coming in deep heaves, providing a clue that he'd been practicing since shortly after she endeavored to the roof. The alien was doing her best to ignore his bare chest, and decidedly concentrated on his masked eyes. "Hey, Star," he gave a short smile. She returned the gesture. Silence reigned. It was incredibly unusual for the two to share an awkward silence, and yet, the quiet was oppressive today.

She sucked in a breath but found no words to say. Instead, she resorted to stare at him with wide, searching eyes. She needed help. She wasn't afraid of saying that much. It was just the topic she needed help on… well half was standing in front of her and the rest was… somewhere. Perhaps even still lingering on the rooftop. Robin seemed to pick up on her desperate situation to a certain extent, for his face clouded with concern.

"You alright?" he asked softly, a crease forming on his brow. Starfire looked at the floor, unwilling to affirm the 'alrightness' that was hardly present, nor acknowledge her distress.

"I do not know," she murmured. Good answer. Robin placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and her mind was swept back to Red X's same gesture. Robin didn't pull her to him, though. He simply left his hand resting atop her shoulder, his eyes undoubtedly searching her face.

"Let me help you…" he murmured. It hurt the boy to watch her as she pulled away from him and into herself. Her more frequent absences around the tower were disturbing him in a way they shouldn't have.

"How?" she asked, a slip of bitterness marring the innocent question.

"You tell me," he replied, his voice quiet and firm. Starfire allowed their eyes to lock. Her hand came up and tugged his mask free again.

"Make it go away, then, and perhaps… just let me see what you really are," she mumbled. Robin refused to let his gaze waver, the icy blue searing into her jewel-like emerald.

"I don't know how," he let his hand fall from her shoulder and continued to stare into her eyes.

"Help me find a way,"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday... I'll try to make up for it with another post this afternoon. School started up so posts are going to probably slow down a little bit. I apologize but I think I can still post at a fairly quick rate. I hope you liked the chapter, it seemed a bit more rex/star fluffy than I had intended... sigh. I just need you guys to see that Red X really does have feelings for Star, it's not that he just wants her because he think's she cute or something. He's actually falling for her. But then again, Robin did that a looong time ago... so now I'm just confusing myself. Oh well. I'd appreciate your reviews!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	7. If You Don't Want to Talk, Eat Brownies

Robin found himself unable to keep her gaze, and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Ok. I don't know how, but… ok," he agreed quietly. Starfire gave him a thankful smile. For the moment, she found it easy enough to forget Red X. It was so strange to her, that she no longer felt the burning indignation towards his flirtatious words like she had the very first time they'd spoken in that battle so long ago.

"Perhaps… I believe I could use a midnight snack. Although it is not midnight, the current time is acceptable, yes?" she said suddenly. Robin nodded, eager to put the seriousness of their conversation out of the way and move to a more comfortable topic. If you could really classify their brief words as a conversation… A mischievous spark ignited in his azure pools. He really didn't want her to leave, but he would avoid resurfacing his past at all costs.

"I bet we could snag something from Cyborg's chocolate stash," he said knowingly. Starfire gave him a wary glance. "What… don't trust me?" he chuckled, grabbing her wrist lightly and leading her down the hall. She gave an amused shake of her head, rustling her ruby hair about her shoulders.

Robin narrowed his eyes as they approached the rec. room, still being without his mask, he had no inclination to running into another titan. He peered carefully around the corner and then darted into the room, eliciting a tiny squeak from Star as she was tugged along. They made a mad dash to the kitchen, Starfire attempting to hold in her laughter. Robin's genuine smile chased all thoughts of Red X viciously from her mind.

The Boy Wonder opened the refrigerator with an almost childish excitement. Was this the _real_ Richard Grayson? She decided it to be a very likable side of him, at the very least. Robin rummaged about for a while; the ghostly light cast by the fridge light bathed both him and his giggling companion in a yellow-white glow. Robin gave a throaty sound of triumph, and moments later he produced several tins. He smirked.

Starfire snorted. Well… they were sure as hell on their way to a major chocolate high… Evidently, the usually austere leader of the Teen Titans was feeling a fetish for playfulness. Star watched as he placed the tins on the counter, and flipped all four lids open with a few swift movements. Robin rubbed his hands together, feeling rather proud of himself, and earning a skeptical glance from the Tamaranian princess.

"Fudge, chocolate chip cookies, M&Ms, and… brownies," he gave a pleased grin. Starfire's eyes widened. Oh boy… Robin's hand seemed magnetically drawn to said brownies, and he wolfed half of them down while Starfire nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I believed myself to be the one wishing for a midnight snack, and yet I see you are even more enthusiastic," she laughed softly. Robin looked up from his rapid consumption of chocolate and gave her a thumbs up, his mouth otherwise occupied. Starfire rolled her jade eyes and daintily completed her cookie. Finally satisfied, Robin reluctantly returned the small amount of chocolate left back to the fridge and returned to stand by Star.

"Well that was good…" he declared. Starfire smacked her forehead. Robin gave her a look of concern and Star's eyes widened as she recognized the brownie-induced high flashing in his eyes. "Did you hurt yourself, Gorgeous?" he crooned, playfully mocking her. She shook her head furiously, but Robin wasn't satisfied. He tugged lightly on a strand of her hair. "Positive? I could kiss it and make it better," he gave a devilish grin and Starfire peeped.

"N-no, I am fine! Truly, truly fine…" she laughed nervously. Robin gave a slow shrug.

"If you're sure," he clucked his disagreement. Starfire held back a giggle. He was immensely entertaining in this state, and yet it _was_ a little unnerving. Robin vaulted over the counter and sauntered over to the couch where he flopped dramatically down. "C'mere," he called. Starfire arched a tiny brow but did as asked, floating over.

"Yes…?" she inquired.

"God, Kori, you can at least make this a _little_ fun," he scowled briefly. Starfire rolled her eyes again, earning a lop-sided grin. "Hey, you said you wanted to get a snack. We got a snack. You said you wanted to know the real Richard Grayson, and I'm ready to give it a shot. You wanna get to know about me or not?" he poked her arm. She laughed.

"Fine, enlighten me, oh mighty leader," she quipped. Robin nodded.

"Better. So… where to start… ah, well… er," he paused, suddenly unsure of how to go on. The boy was obviously complicated enough that he couldn't figure himself out.

"How about you just tell me a few of your favorites…"

An hour later, Starfire concluded she shouldn't try to get to know him on brownie high anymore. They'd need to repeat this whole conversation at a time he was a tad more sane… seeing as she'd learned that, evidently, Robin's favorite food was the brownie and his favorite color was red or whatever other colors got on Bruce's nerves. She found that his favorite titan was herself (whether that was the sugar or really him was yet to be seen), his favorite month was anything but Spring, his favorite hair color (she didn't dare interrupt the rampaging boy from telling her) was red, and he liked green eyes. At which point he'd stopped saying much about himself and had gone off trying to serenade her with spur-of-the moment poetry.

"Robin, as… informative as that was, I did not really gather much more than the fact you find _me_ interesting. At the very least, tell me why you do not like Spring," she attempted to steer the young man back on track.

Robin nodded. "I was born the very first day of Spring, my parents died the very last day of Spring," …he said it too easily. His mind must have been much more fogged up than she'd originally assumed. Robin never talked about his parents. She gave a soft smile. At least she'd learned one thing about him. The rest of the information seemed fit enough to be immediately discounted.

"Ok, Richard. Perhaps I should… go to sleep now…" she said, moving away. Robin nodded vigorously.

"Of course! Damsels like you enjoy their beauty sleep! And… yet, my sweet, you are radiant without it!" he said eloquently. Star shook her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. She would need to ask Cyborg what he put into his brownies tomorrow.

As she left Robin, her mind disobediently wandered back to Red X. She groaned in annoyance. Starfire flung herself onto her bed, a sigh muffled in her sheets. She knew she loved Robin. She wanted to understand him so much it hurt. She wanted to be able to have many more evenings with him like tonight… minus the sugar high… But she also found herself rather confident she felt _something_ towards Red X. Robin had been fun, but she really needed a serious conversation. Her eyes slid shut.

Tomorrow she would find Red X and she would talk to him. She would sort out her feelings and she would come back home. Then she would talk to Robin. She would talk to Robin and hopefully, he wouldn't avoid the subject of himself and they'd come to some sort of understanding. When she reached that understanding and when she'd sorted out her feelings for X, then maybe things would become a little easier.

* * *

Author's Note: I appologize for the incredible randomness of this chapter. If it was too completely out of place and/or disturbing I will gladly replace it with something more angsty. Still Rob/Star but more serious. I just felt like making Robin sugar high today. Don't ask. Please review!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

BTW: I promise the next chappie to be much better and more in-line with the plot. this chappie was just for fun, really.


	8. Jealousy Stole My Heart

A/N: Ok, I guess I'll leave up the last chappie since you all seemed to enjoy it. I think… Either way, I would like you all to take a good look at my summary and tell me what you think the pairings will be. If you're still clueless, take a look at my user lookup. I hope you get it after that. If not… then… well… just… I don't know. Just R&R, y'all.

* * *

Starfire reflexively slammed a hand down on her alarm clock and rolled over in bed. Her eyes slid slowly open, taking in the massive tangle of sheets obscuring her view. Hastily untangling herself, she allowed herself to drop to the ground. There, she lay face down on the floor for a few minutes… letting the searing cold of the metal fully wake her. Finally alert enough to stumble from her room, she headed towards the roof, where she would watch the sunrise… as usual. She stretched lethargically and floated sleepily up the stairs.

Finally arriving on the roof, the cool draft that swept through her was sufficient to kill any remaining fatigue. She yawned cutely and danced lightly over to the edge of the roof, plopping down rather ungracefully. Star giggled and pulled her knees up to her chest, propping her head on them. She stared with joyful eyes as the vermillion sun crept up onto her field of vision, the rays of dawn smiling on her. Dawn was a beautiful time… slayer of the evening shadows and jubilant mother of the day. A happy little sigh escaped her and a grin danced onto her features. Well, this would prove to be an interesting day. Starfire decided she would approach the impending matters optimistically; it would do her no good to mope about her feelings.

Plus, she was, remorsefully, a tad excited about the prospect of speaking with X again. She thought it would be good to apologize about her hasty leave last night… And of course, how could she be upset with getting to know Robin better? Admittedly, today was not bound to be all sunshine and fluffy kitties for her, but she was determined not to become depressed. Her situation was… odd, having fallen in love with two bitter enemies… but it could be resolved.

She returned her attentions to the sun as it inched higher in the sky, peeping well above the horizon. Starfire yawned again. Standing slowly, she raked a hand through her mane of hair. Well that was the first thing she needed to attend to…

Bouncing back into her room, she set herself down in front of her vanity and began to tend to the tangled tresses. After a few moments, she felt satisfied, and replaced her brush. A knock on her door startled her. Who else would be up at this hour? "May I request you to state your name?" she trilled. She perceived a soft chuckle outside and needed no more identification. Robin. She smiled.

"It's me. Who else?" he replied. Starfire rolled her emerald eyes and trotted over to her door.

"I do get other visitors, you know," she stated smartly as she allowed him in. Robin's hair was disheveled and it appeared he hadn't changed since yesterday, seeing as he was still in workout clothing.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Well, let us see here… friend Raven, friend Cyborg, friend Beast Boy… they are all in this tower too, yes?" she quipped. Robin shook his head.

"Ok, ok, just burst my bubble. I thought I was special. Oh well," he laughed quietly. Starfire touched his shoulder gently.

"You _are_ a special visitor. Simply not the _only_ visitor. Did you fall asleep on the sofa?" she inquired. Robin shook his head.

"Ugh, about that. No… I actually made it to my room and got my mask on the way. But that's besides the point. I don't exactly remember what I said last night, but if it was… whatever… just forget about it. You know how I get…" a tiny smear of red flew across his features and disappeared almost instantaneously, but Starfire caught it. She smiled.

"I understand. You did not do much… you tried to recite a poem of some sort, but I believe that was unsuccessful for the most part." She smirked as another flush of scarlet briefly tainted his cheeks.

"Yeah… sorry," he laughed in embarrassment. She nodded.

"Nothing to be sorry about… Richard _take off_ that mask! No one has even awakened as of yet! I believe you must be the most paranoid person I have ever known!" she tugged off the piece of cloth in sudden exasperation; just in time to catch him roll his icy blue eyes. She wrinkled her nose and playfully slapped his arm. "Be nice," she fussed. Robin snorted.

"Yes, mother," he snickered. Starfire sighed and shook her head.

"Truly, you are hopeless with _and_ without sugar," she groaned. Robin gave a lop-sided grin.

"I know," he replied haughtily. Starfire gave him a look of disdain.

"X-Hal, Richard…" she clucked. Robin threw up his hands.

"Alright, alright. I'll be good today. Promise. Either way, I just wanted to catch you alone and tell you I was sorry if I said anything crazy last night, k?" he started to leave. Starfire nodded. He walked out into the hall and began to make his way to the training room, but Star called after him.

"Richard! Did they… really die on the last day of Spring? Is that really why you do not like it?" she asked gingerly. Robin turned slowly, his face slightly pained.

"…Yeah. They did." He nodded slowly and turned the corner, replacing his mask as he went. Starfire smiled sadly.

"Let me help you, someday," she murmured. Star left her room, the door sliding over the vacant chamber. As she passed the kitchen, she scrawled a quick note to inform the others she would be out for a while. She quietly left the tower and took to the air, flying high. Her destination was unknown. All she had to go on was the need to find Red X. Starfire bit her lip, dipping down through a soft, feathery cloud. Where should she look first? The girl shivered, the coolness of the cloud's icy crystals nipped at her skin as she darted through. She supposed flying this high was really very silly, seeing as she would never be able to spot him from up there. Star continued her decent and finally found herself flying over the park, just above the trees. Her eyes darted towards the cherry trees. All were bare save one, which clung desperately to its last few buds with a vengeance. Today it was officially winter, and yet this one stubborn tree still insisted on soldiering on.

She smiled and mentally wished the tree good luck. That was about as far as she got into musing about the delicate trees, for a black caped figure caught her eye. Red X. So he was at the park again… she shook her head and flew down, landing behind him. X whirled to face her, eyes narrowed. Upon realizing who it was, his stare softened a bit and he straightened up. "So… you actually going to talk to me today?" he asked ruefully. She cringed, but noted there was a slightly jesting tone in his remark.

"Yes, I am sorry about last night… I simply needed to go inside or Robin would have become concerned and…" he cut her off.

"Concerned, or suspicious." He asked. Starfire's eyes widened briefly.

"C-concerned of course! Robin cares about me," she stuttered, not in full belief of her own words.

"Tell me, did he actually help you last night? Did he answer your questions? Or did he avoid them by distracting you with trivial games?" X inquired, waving his hand as if to emphasize the point.

"Well… I suppose… I suppose he did not actually answer my questions… but he was not avoiding them… was he?" she was suddenly feeling very insecure about all she thought she knew of Robin. "Plus, how do you know about what I talked about last night!" she snapped quickly. Red X shrugged.

"It was inevitable, really. You're not sure about breaking away from your _sheltered_ world. I figured you would have wanted someone to try and give you a reason to stay," he sighed. Red X abruptly came towards her, and grabbed her wrist. "But no one really gave you a good reason to stay. Did they? No one told you they _loved_ you. The kid didn't tell you he _loved_ you… did he?" Red X snarled. "They're trapping you, Princess, I could make you free," he declared. The thief pulled back, releasing his hold on her quickly. "But I can only make you free if you let me," he added quietly.

Starfire felt confusion spring to her eyes in the form of hot, burning saline that spilled out and snaked down her cheeks. "N-no… he did not. But… but you never said _you _did either. Do you? Do you really?" she charged back, her voice wavering. Red X stoically wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Of course I do. Why else would I have kept seeking you out like this, huh?" he asked. Red X grimaced behind his mask. Starfire's lip quivered. _Be optimistic_. _This isn't what I planned on hearing… but we can work with it. Right? Right!_ The girl gave a distressed groan inwardly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin emerged from the shower in a billowing puff of steam. He shook a few stray droplets from his hair and ambled to his closet. Randomly grabbing one of the uniforms, he shrugged it on easily and secured a new mask. Making his way out of his room, he moved silently down the hall, his steel-toed boots laying the barest of whispers on the metal floors.

The Boy Wonder sauntered into the kitchen, eyes searching for something edible. His gaze landed curiously on the note lying on the otherwise bare countertop. He arched a brow and plodded lazily over, his movements like that of a lithe tom-cat… secure in his position and regally languid at the moment. He picked up the piece of parchment with a feigned look of disinterest. Immediately recognizing Starfire's bubbly hand-writing and heart-dotted i's, he dropped his disconnected façade and attentively read its message.

A fleeting frown crossed his face. "Slipping off again, are we?" he gave a hushed mutter. His lips pressed into a grim line. "You've been doing this so much lately… Don't wanna invade your privacy, Kori, but I think I'm gonna take a peek at what you're doing all alone…" he mumbled to himself. Robin replaced the note and added his own memo to the bottom, stating he would be out for a while as well.

Robin moved starkly to the garage, and mounted the R-cycle easily, pulling on his helmet in the same motion. The muffled growl of his bike's engine split the early morning air as he shot off. Robin rummaged through his utility belt with one hand, the other occupied with steering. His gloved fingers closed over his communicator and he tugged it out. Flipping it open one-handedly, he glanced at Starfire's location. The park. What was it with that girl and the damn park? If she's gonna go off on secret endeavors, Robin figured she would choose something more exciting… like a dance club or some place more alive.

He shook his head and parked a block away from the city park, opting to walk unobtrusively the rest of the way. Plus, he could use the exercise. ((Stupid boy, if anything… you exercise too much! All you ever do on Fanfic is make out with Star or train! Yeesh… get a life!)) Robin shook his ebony hair and raked a hand through the unruly locks. He abruptly stopped the deed and grimaced. The young man silently moved through the brick archway leading into the park, his eyes instantly picking up on Starfire's form, outlined gracefully by the early light. Other than her, the park appeared deserted. He stepped curiously towards her.

"But no one really gave you a good reason to stay. Did they? No one told you they _loved_ you. The kid didn't tell you he _loved_ you… did he? They're trapping you, Princess, I could make you free," Robin perceived an all too familiar, mechanically altered voice ring out in the silent park. The Boy Wonder stopped, body rigid. "But I can only make you free if you let me," Red X continued. Robin felt his fists clench, his heart rate speeding up, and indignation racing through his veins. _Starfire, do something!_ He willed the alien beauty.

"N-no… he did not. But… but you never said _you _did either. Do you? Do you really?" Robin heard Starfire mumble, her voice high with impending tears. His eyes widened. Starfire was willingly talking to their enemy? What was going on!

"Of course I do. Why else would I have kept seeking you out like this, huh?" Red X emerged into Robin's view, daring to wipe a tear from Starfire's cheek. _His _Starfire's cheek. Robin gritted his teeth. _Blast him to hell, Kori!_ He mentally screamed. Starfire did nothing of the sort. She stood for a moment, looking confused, and then she leaned in against him. Robin bit back a yell.

"What if I love you too?" She asked quietly. Starfire stared up at the familiarly masked eyes. Red X wrapped his arms around her, his cape shrouding her.

"Then I would be… very pleased. You're one jewel I thought I could never have. Not matter how much I wanted to steal you," X chuckled. Starfire's eyes shimmered with sudden mirth.

"Well, it looks as if the robbery was successful… yes?" she giggled, her tears drying. So this was what it felt like; to be loved. Robin had lost. Said Boy Wonder fled the park, rampaging back to his R-cycle, vaulting on to it and roaring off towards the tower. He had to find away to get Starfire out of this mess. She _had_ to be confused.

"I think so," Red X replied, resting his head on hers. "Does this mean you'll leave them?" He asked. Starfire hesitated. Her friends were all she'd ever known of this planet. She didn't really want to leave… but perhaps it was time to learn more about Earth. From a new perspective. She really shouldn't spend time chasing an unreachable love like Robin. She was nothing more than a teammate to him, perhaps a friend… right?

"Ok. I will come. It is still early enough for me to get a few parting things from the tower without anyone being awake. Robin is probably in the training room. I doubt he is even aware I am gone," she said hastily. X nodded and released her. She smiled, a sudden thrill gained from the impulsive decision. "I shall be back very soon," she peeped, leaping into the air and flying speedily back to the tower.

In, and out. Really quickly. No goodbyes, just in and out. Foolproof, right? Starfire opened her bedroom door. Wrong. She bit back a startled cry. Robin was standing in the middle of her room, his back turned to her. At the sound of the opening door, Robin whirled to face her.

"R-Richard?" she squeaked. "W-hat are you doing? This is _my_ sleeping chambers… Can I help you in any fashion?" she asked, doing her best to keep her expression emotionless. Robin's masked eyes stared into her being. The boy's lips pressed tightly together. "Richard?" she tilted her head, becoming a little nervous. Robin ripped his mask off, anger in his movements.

"Don't. Even. Think." He snarled. Starfire jerked back, his words stinging.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly.

"Don't even think about going with _him_." Robin hissed. Star went pale. She swallowed hard.

"Please… I do not understand what you are speaking of," she gave him a weak smile. Robin clenched his fists.

"Don't lie to me, Kori. I saw you. You and that… that… _criminal_. You do NOT love him. You don't," Robin growled stubbornly. Starfire's fear flared into anger.

"Do not speak of Red X that way! And- and who are you to tell me who I do and do not love!" she retorted. Robin received the words like a slap in the face.

"You _can't_ love him though…" he murmured, his scalding tone becoming a child-like disbelief.

"And why not?" Starfire bit back, her head still pulsing with rage. Who was Robin to question her decisions? He had made worse mistakes than she had… and why was it that now he suddenly couldn't bear the thought of her leaving? It was like he just had to have everything that wasn't his!

"Because… because…" his azure eyes suddenly clouded with insecurity. Why should he have a reason? She belonged with the Titans, that's why! Wasn't that enough? She belonged with the Titans… with him…

"Because of what!" Starfire snapped in exasperation.

"Because _I_ love you… you have to stay with _me_. _I _need you. Kori…" he moved towards her, his gaze searching her for any hint of emotion… he would've even accepted pity at this point. Starfire just stood, dumb-struck. ((Jeez, you're slow Star… he's _always _loved you! Hugs for Robin!))

"N-n… Ri… H-how?" she stammered. Robin closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek in his hand, his soulful stare calling out to her. Starfire's eyes widened as he brought their lips together in a pleading kiss.

* * *

**TBC**

Author's Note: PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1, I keep trying to find your user look-up and it keeps on messing up and not loading. I'm really flattered you want me to read your work and I promise I will as soon as I can get these stupid links to work. I also wanna thank all of you who are taking the time to review, it's really nice. I hope this chapter wasn't too strange, but now we can get into the big stuff... you know, the whole RedX/Robin rivalry. Fun times... I'll try and update again tomorrow, I'm really sorry this took so long to get up, but at least it's pretty long.

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


	9. The Last Flower Drops

Starfire attempted to resist the sweeping sensation of his lips on her own, but soon caved in, clinging to the boy indulgently. Robin pulled her to him, hoping to convince her she was right where she belonged. The girl's auburn tresses soon became slaves to his hands as he ran them over the silken strands. He supposed their happiness would have remained forever, had he not received a sharp blow to his jaw.

Robin reeled back, exposed eyes snapping open. With a reflexive movement, he caught his mask up from the floor and plastered it instantly back onto his face. Red X stood, defiantly staring at the Boy Wonder. Starfire suppressed a shriek. "Leave her alone," X hissed, his voice cold and dark. The princess lifted a hand as if to intervene, but clutched it back, fearfully, at the last moment.

"No. _You_ leave her alone," Robin bit back. Starfire swallowed hard. He was angry. Reeeaallly angry. It wasn't smart to get Robin angry… Then again, Red X didn't look at all happy himself. This… was a royal mess. To the extreme. Star watched in distressed as thief and hero began to circle one another, their postures like those of lions ready to attack. Red X bristled.

"Red X… w-what are you doing here?" Starfire asked. It seemed both boys had a thing about barging into her bedroom uninvited.

"I came to see if you were alright… it seemed like you were taking too long. I certainly didn't expect to find _him_ with you," Red X snarled. Robin tensed and grabbed his bo-staff, extending it, and twirling it threateningly.

"It has not been that long…" Starfire tried to reason.

"Long enough for you to find yourself something to do besides pack," he spat back. She supposed Red X had reason to be upset but… honestly… it was _Robin_.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Robin growled. Red X pulled out his own staff. Both fell into defensive stances, as if on cue. Starfire whimpered. What had she done?

"She can talk for herself…" Red X snapped back. Robin gave an enraged snarl and rushed at the thief, landing a hard blow to his shoulder. Starfire cringed as Red X stumbled back. ((Hmm… snarling, snapping, growling… they sound like animals, don't they?)) The criminal made a quick recovery and attempted to knock Robin off of his feet with his staff. Robin lithely jumped over the swinging weapon.

"Say your prayers, X," he hissed. ((Ah! Hissing too? Goodness… it's the titan's zoo! Lol. Sorry.)) Robin jumped into the air and brought his bo-staff down hard, connecting with the cold floor as X leapt to the side.

"Bring it on," Red X charged at his opponent, swinging his staff in a side-ways arc and landing a hard slam into Robin's side. The Boy Wonder lurched against the blow, picking himself up swiftly. The two began to duel, bo-staff clanging against bo-staff, their abilities rivaling each other well. Starfire cowered back, unsure of how to stop them. X whacked his staff hard against Robin's, and both weapons clattered to the ground.

Rather than taking the time to retrieve them, they began a fierce round of hand to hand combat… Robin taking a very slight upper hand. Starfire clutched her head.

"Stop it… please stop it…" she whispered desperately. How could she choose between them? Robin, her steady friend and confident… the one she relied on. Red X, the ever-changing mystery… the one that openly proclaimed his love to her and vowed to set her free. Neither seemed to head her plea, and from the way the battle was escalating, it seemed almost as if they planned to fight to the death.

The commotion they were causing drew the other titans to Starfire's room, their gazes filled with storming worry. They stopped short in the entrance way, gapping at the unfolding drama. Starfire huddled in the corner while Red X and Robin proceeded to brutally attack one another. Raven deduced Starfire to be the object being fought over. Robin kicked Red X hard in the chest, sending him to the ground. X retaliated instantly, bouncing off of the floor and punching Robin hard in the jaw. Robin was thrown backwards and barely kept his footing.

Starfire's eyes began to glow ominous green. Why wouldn't they just STOP! It was then that Red X drew out the dagger he had held Star hostage with, not so long ago. The silver blade glittered maliciously and Robin stopped his attack, standing rigid before the criminal. His masked gaze held the dagger in close regard as he and Red X began to circle one another, again. Behind his mask, Red X sneered. Lunging at Robin, dagger ready to be thrust deep into the Boy Wonder, Red X gave a battle cry.

Robin was about to jump out of the way when X's attack abruptly stopped. Both boys stood motionless, their eyes staring intently at the delicate golden hand clutching Red X's wrist. "I said STOP IT." Starfire cried angrily, her jade pools blazing. Robin took a step back. Red X allowed his arm to fall.

"Let me finish him off, Princess…" X seethed. "Then we can leave 'em all!"

"Starfire…" Robin said slowly. The alien's glowing orbs flickered and died to their normal color.

"No… do not hurt him, Red X," she murmured quietly. Robin was taken aback by the tone she used. Soft, sad, and tender. Did she really love that thief? "And Robin… do not hurt Red X," Starfire continued. The two glared at each other. Star gave a weary sigh.

"Please do not fight… I am not worth fighting over. I was silly to entertain the idea of having both of you… or either of you for that matter," she muttered. Robin shook his head furiously.

"You already have me, Star," he protested. Starfire looked at the floor. Red X gritted his teeth.

"So what am I supposed to do now!" He exploded, throwing up his hands. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. Raven coughed in the doorway.

"Maybe… go to jail?" she deadpanned. BB and Cy sweat-dropped. Red X turned and glared at the empath.

"X… I…" Starfire started.

"You have to choose one of us, ok! I'm not gonna hang around if you're just gonna drool all over the kid," He said fervidly. Starfire nodded.

"I understand this. And… I believe… it is time for you to go. I cannot leave Robin. I cannot leave the titans. If I were to go with you, I would be leaving my heart behind. As much as I have come to… enjoy your company, my feelings for you are not love, as I had thought. I respect you in a way I do not believe I could ever respect another criminal… but none the less, that is what you are. We are enemies. No matter how much it seems we should be friends," Starfire took a deep breath and moved away, eagerly accepting Robin's reassuring embrace.

"What! How can you… FINE! I guess a little goody-goody like you could never change," Red X spat. Starfire cringed.

"Please…" Starfire attempted to ease his anger.

"No! Don't you _dare_ go off and 'please' me; you may as well lock me up like Goth girl said!" Red X roared, thrusting out his hands. Raven simmered in the doorway. Robin started forward, producing handcuffs. Well, if he insisted… Starfire's soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No. We will not arrest you. Not today. Someday, yes… when we are meeting on different terms. But we will not arrest you today. Red X, I bid you go now. It will be best if you do," Starfire said slowly, her head held high. Red X shook his head furiously, but none the less, he slammed open her bedroom window and jumped out… disappearing with a grappling hook. Robin turned to face her, his eyes searching her face. The girl gave a weak smile, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Robin pulled her to him and she fell against him, sinking into his comforting touch.

"Well… that was certainly interesting… uh, maybe we should go get breakfast or lunch or something…" Raven trailed off awkwardly. Robin gave her an appreciative glance as she ushered Beast Boy and Cyborg down the hall hastily, leaving him alone with Starfire. He waited until they were out of ear-shot, the drifting sounds of 'tofu' and 'meat' being tossed tentatively into the ring.

"Kori… Kori are you going to be ok?" Robin asked gently. He felt a little uncomfortable… being sentimental and comforting was never his strongest trait.

"Fine, fine… but you must think me to be terrible. To go behind your back and befriend an enemy…" Starfire whispered, her head still burrowed in his shoulder. Robin uneasily stroked the back of her head.

"No… I guess I can't blame you. I wish you hadn't done it, but I never did anything to prevent it either. I should have let you know how I felt from the beginning. I just… it's real hard for me to do that sort of stuff. I can't really blame Red X for falling in love with you either. It's sort of hard _not_ to, actually." He grinned slightly. "I think the only thing I'm wondering about now, is… well… did you really have feelings for him? Do you think you really love him?" Robin asked quietly. Starfire pulled her head up and stared at him.

She reached up a hand and peeled off his mask, as she had become accustomed to doing, and emerald stared into sapphire. "Yes… and no. I was in love with what he represented to me. He felt for me what I had always wanted you to feel for me. The fact that he was Red X… I suppose that had a little influence on my thinking as well. Red X was still _you_ to me, in a sense. As a person, I do not think I really loved him as much as I admired his will to be free and live life to all he wanted it to be. He is confused about where to go in life, but I think that somewhere inside he has a good heart," Starfire swallowed.

"I think I shall miss his company a bit, still." She smiled ruefully. Robin nodded.

"That's ok…" he kissed her forehead lightly. Inwardly, he guessed he was a little upset that Starfire hid what she was doing from him… and to an extent, he was even a little upset that she had even thought about loving a thief. But that didn't really matter, because it was a feeling that would go away with time… and what _would_ last, was the fact she'd chosen him. Robin brushed her lips lightly with his own. "Let's go eat," he suggested quietly. Starfire nodded and they left her room hand in hand.

And somewhere in the park not far away, a cherry tree released its stubborn hold and its final blossom was carried off on the cool winter breeze…

_Fin

* * *

_

Author's Note: Well… uh, the end. I hope you liked it! I think I'll just do some one-shots for a little while and go on a semi-hiatus. I'm still working out the kinks in the plot for Life's Canvas and I think a little break will help me get it all settled out before I post. I would appreciate all of your comment/criticism and depending on what you want, I could always put in an epilogue type deal with more brownie high or something… but, you know, whatever. Either way, love you all, you've been great! Oh, and... I'm super sorry this took so long to post but let's just say fanfic was being a bit tempermental...

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
